Currently, small diameter paint rollers of varying length require the use of end pieces of varying length. Long cylinders, upon which the paint roller is mounted, require the use of long end pieces having a bushing located in between the end pieces. Therefore, different molds of varying length must be used to make the end pieces. Thus, for a longer paint roller cylinder, a greater amount of material must be used to make the end piece and a number of different sized molds must be used to manufacture the end pieces.
The U.S. patent to Lieberman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,959 discloses, in FIGS. 1 and 3–5, end supports for a paint roller assembly. Lieberman discloses a split tube/cylinder adapted to receive the metal wire of a paint roller handle and retained by end supports. However, Lieberman also discloses at least two end supports having peripheral flanges and reinforcing webs. In addition, Lieberman requires a washer or flange to be disposed on the wire metal of the paint handle to act as a stopper for the paint roller.
The U.S. patent to Isaac U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,039, in FIGS. 2–5, discloses a sectional paint roller having an end piece that surrounds a split sleeve which acts as a bushing. However, the bushing of Isaac is only retained by the end piece after either an extension is inserted into the end piece or after an end cap is inserted into the end piece.
The U.S. patent to Goldstein U.S. Pat. No. 5,210,899 discloses a paint roller bearing, seen in FIGS. 1, 5, 7, and 9, having a series of offset or staggered outer semi-cylindrical surfaces that engage paint roller. At least one bushing loosely fits within the confines of once of the cylindrical chambers of the bearing and clamps around the metal wire of the paint handle. However, Goldstein discloses a separate end cap to the bearing and the bushing can easily fall out of the cylindrical chambers.
The previous devices do not provide for stable paint roller mounting assembly for use with small diameter, between 0.25 and 1.0 inch, outer cylinder having a single length end piece retaining a single bushing. The prior art patents comprise elements that would be thin and unstable if made in for smaller diameter paint rollers and would require longer end pieces for longer outer cylinders upon which the paint roller is mounted.